Problem: $h(t) = 2t^{2}-t-4(g(t))$ $g(t) = -t$ $f(x) = 2x^{2}-4x-2(h(x))$ $ g(h(0)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = 2(0^{2})-0-4(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = -0$ $g(0) = 0$